Jaylen Jacobs
Jaylen Jacobs is a 24 year old man who transforms into Kamen Rider Byte. History Birth of Byte Jaylen drove Bruce Austin, Danielle Nicolle, and Steven Coulson to the sight of the Raven Crypt's rampage. After the Giga Driver and Tiger Byte Orb were knocked away from Bruce, the intended user of the Byte System, Jaylen put on the belt to protect it from the Crypt and then transformed into Byte for the first time with Danielle's instruction. He then defeated the Crypt before attempting to give the tech back to Bruce and Danielle, only for the two to be reminded and Jaylen to learn that the Giga Driver is now bonded to Jaylen's DNA much to Bruce and Danielle's chagrin. The four then got back into the van and drove off. Arriving back to Helm Tech after being informed that the bond between the belt and him was currently permanent, Jaylen was informed about the Crypts as much as was known at least. Soon after, his father came into the lab and, after warning everyone that they could be arrested, told Jaylen that his sister will hear about his allegiance to the group. He was then called by Danielle to come to the hospital, where Jaylen say that multiple people had been infected by a strange virus believed to have come from a new Advanced Crypt. Driving to the scene of the Jellyfish Crypt's attack, Jaylen was able to destroy it, healing the people infected by the virus. After giving his name as 'Byte' to Override Industries CEO George Jackson, his father then walked up and tried to arrest Jaylen, but he ran into the nearby van of Danielle, Steven, and Bruce before driving away. Later, Jaylen was watching a news report on his actions, also learning that the media had attached the name he had given Jackson to the end of another name some teenagers gave him, "Kamen Rider". As his father came on the screen, Jaylen turned the TV off and searched Kamen Rider in his laptop. Personality Jaylen is a respectful and thoughtful young man. When he showed up late to the lab of Danielle Nicolle and Steven Coulson, he immediately apologized for being so late and was disappointed in himself for it. He also apologized when he realized his DNA had locked the usage of the Driver to him alone, knowing that he wasn't meant to be Byte. He's also shown to be fearless when in a dangerous situations, willing to risk his life to protect the Giga Driver without hesitation or being asked to do so. He seems to also have a more serious side, becoming angered by the Jellyfish Crypt's spread of a deadly virus and defeating it with previously unseen skill. Forms Kamen Rider Byte transforms by inserting a Byte Orb into the center of the opened Giga Driver and closing the driver around it. For a Byte Up, Kamen Rider Byte presses the activation button on top of the inserted Byte Orb to grant offensive armor based on the form currently in use. For a finisher, the Giga Driver must be reopened before pressing the activation button on top of the Byte Orb and then must be closed to execute the finisher. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm. *'Rider Weight': 86 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 5.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 23 sec. The Giga Suit is the base suit of Kamen Rider Byte's forms. It is made of nanotechnological robots that exit the Giga Driver when transforming. This form works as an under suit for Byte's main forms as well as an analyzer for different situations. - Base Forms= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 29.3 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Kamen Rider Byte Tiger is Kamen Rider Byte's main form based on a tiger. Jaylen transforms into Byte Tiger by inserting the Tiger Byte Orb into the center of an open Giga Driver before closing the belt. In this form, Byte's main weapon is the Byte RiSlasher in blade mode. This form has two finishers: *Giga Driver finishers: **'Tiger Break': Has two variations. ***'Rider Kick': Kamen Rider Byte jumps into the air as three medium sized, orange colored claw projections appear on the tip of his right foot. On his way down, Byte performs a roundhouse kick that slashes the enemy with the claw projections. ***'Rider Slash': With his claw attachments summoned, Kamen Rider Byte slashes his enemies three times with his claws when they are charged with orange energy. *Byte RiSlasher finishers: **'Byte Slash': After scanning the Byte RiSlasher with the Tiger Byte Orb, the blade is coated in yellow energy that Byte uses to slash the enemy with. Appearances: Byte Episodes 1-5 - Gorilla Armor= Gorilla Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm. *'Rider Weight': 123 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 58.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.6 sec. Gorilla Armor - Rhino Armor= Rhino Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm. *'Rider Weight': 136.7 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 24.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 23.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9.4 sec. Rhino Armor - Cheetah Armor= Cheetah Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm. *'Rider Weight': 103.4 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 12 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Cheetah Armor }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Giga Driver *Byte Orbs Weapons *Byte RiSlasher Vehicles *Machine Byter Relationships *Danielle Nicolle: *Bruce Austin: *Steven Coulson: *Harold Jacobs: *Zeta Jacobs: Notes *''To be added'' See Also Category:Kamen Rider Byte Category:Riders Category:Byte Riders Category:Byte Characters